


No More Pain

by AgtSpooky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: Dean discovers a unique cure for Sam's migraine





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** : No More Pain  
**Author** : agt_spooky  
**Pairing** : Sam/Dean  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Warnings** : Wincest  
**Spoilers** : A one-sentence reference to Nightmare  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own them, more's the pity. Just borrowing!  
**Author's Notes** : This was inspired by my own migraine, of which I’m a chronic sufferer. If only I had someone like Dean to take care of me! Comments and feedback always appreciated. :-)  
  
 

 **No More Pain**  
by AgtSpooky  
 

  
Another state.  
Another middle-of-nowhere town.  
Another pissed-off, vengeance-seeking spirit blown back to Hell.  
Another job well done by the brothers Winchester.  
  
The Impala sped down the lonely highway, Dean at the wheel, watching as the miles disappeared in his rearview mirror. They were heading…somewhere. Didn’t quite know where yet, just driving away from where they’d been.

Dean looked over at his younger brother and frowned. Sam had been fairly talkative at first, as they started their journey. But as the hours went by he grew quieter, and now he sat slumped in the passenger seat, his knees touching the dashboard, head against the window. His eyes were closed and his forehead was slightly furrowed, as if he were in pain.

Dean sighed, worried about what was bothering Sam, and looked back out the windshield into the twilight. He was tired, and Sam didn’t look to be in any shape to drive, so he made the decision to stop at the next town they came to and find a motel.

Their final destination ended up being the Rest E-Z Inn. Sam didn’t even stir when Dean got out of the car to get their key from the office. He finally had to reach over and gently shake him when he pulled to a stop in front of their room.

"Sam? C’mon, we’re gonna stop here for the night."

The younger Winchester barely opened his eyes at the touch and gave a small nod. He straightened himself up from his slouch, opened the door and pushed his tall, lanky frame outside. He took his duffel bag from Dean at the trunk then leaned against the doorframe until Dean let them into the room.

Dean turned on the lights as he walked in, then threw his bag on the bed closest to the door, shed his leather jacket and tossed it on the bed as well. He watched as Sam slowly made his way to the other bed and sank down on the mattress.

On his way past his brother to the bathroom he paused and laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

"You look wiped. Get some sleep, Ok?"

Another nod and Dean continued on to the bathroom, wishing Sam would just come out and tell him what was wrong. He’d give him another few minutes then start pressing him. 

Coming out of the bathroom, having stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, Dean saw Sam still sitting in the same spot on the bed, but now his brother was bent over at the waist, holding his head in both hands.

"Shit." Dean dropped his clothes and moved quickly to his brother’s side. He went down on one knee in front of Sam and took hold of his arms.

"Sam? Talk to me, Sam. What is it? Another vision?" Dean’s voice was laced with concern.

Sam shook his head. "Headache."

Dean blew out a relieved breath and rested his head against his brother’s. "Jesus, Sammy, don’t do that to me."

"Sorry," Sam mumbled.

Dean stood, running a hand over the top of Sam’s head as he walked over to his bed. He rummaged around in his duffel before taking out his small toiletry bag. He went back to the bathroom with it before returning with two aspirin and a glass of water, which he offered to Sam.

Sam raised his head, his eyes barely open again, and took the aspirin from Dean, chased them down with the water.

"Thanks," he said. "But those really won’t do much good."

"Why not?" Dean asked as he put the glass on the bedside table.

"It’s a migraine. Beyond aspirin's help. But maybe it’ll do something for my neck."

"Wait…migraine?" Dean questioned. "Since when do you get those?"

Sam sighed and started rubbing the left side of his neck with one hand. "I didn’t start getting them until I was at Stanford," he explained. "Studying too hard, too long. Hours in front of a computer screen. Worrying about exams and getting into law school…" he trailed off.

"So they’re stress related?" Dean surmised.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sam agreed. "But I haven’t had one since I left California."

"Well, gosh, let’s see…" Dean started ticking points off with his fingers. "You’re having nightmares while you’re asleep, visions while you’re awake and now you’re moving things with your mind. Gee, Sam, I think that all adds up to stress, don’t you?" Dean finished, sarcastically.

Sam gave him a half grin. "Why thank you, Dr. Phil."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

Dean grinned at the exchange then turned serious again. "So is there anything you can do for these? Anything I can do?"

Sam shrugged. "Not much, really. I left California without my prescription and haven’t even thought about getting another one. I just gotta let this one run it’s course. If you could turn out the lights that’d be great, though."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Dean walked over to the wall switch. "Your eyes are hurting?"

"Yeah," Sam answered and Dean heard him give a small sigh as the room went dark, but enough moonlight filtered in through the thin curtains so that Dean could maneuver without walking into anything.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Is your neck bothering you, too?"

"Yeah. The muscles get all stiff in my neck, then down into my shoulder. Makes it hard to fall asleep. And sleep’s the only thing that’s gonna help at this point."

"Damn. You really are a mess, aren’t you?"

Sam chuckled. "Yep, pretty much."

Dean warred with himself for a minute before reaching a decision. His brother was hurting and he'd do whatever he could to help take his pain away. No matter how uncomfortable he may be doing it. This was about Sam, not him.

"C'mon and get your clothes off and get ready for bed," Dean told him as he disappeared back to the bathroom once again.

When he came back out with a small plastic bottle in his hand, Sam had managed to strip down to his t-shirt and boxers and was getting ready to pull back the covers.

"Wait a minute," Dean halted him, tossing the bottle on the bed and climbing onto the mattress. "C'mere and sit on the edge and take off your shirt."

Sam looked at him funny. "Why?"

"Jeez, just do it already. I'm trying to help you here."

Sam held up his hands. "Ok, ok." Then he proceeded to remove his shirt and sit on the bed. Dean moved behind him, where he sat cross-legged, and picked up the plastic bottle.

Dean turned and looked at his brother's naked back, his skin a soft pale blue in the moonlight. He could see the muscles ripple below the surface when Sam moved his left arm. Dean's jaw muscle twitched and he took a breath. He could do this.

He popped the cap and let a few drops of the baby oil fall into his palm before closing the bottle. When all you did was travel from town to town, with no regular…companionship, you became fast friends with your right hand, your fantasies…and anything slick to help out.

Dean rubbed the oil into his hands, then placed them on Sam's shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Ahh, Dean…you don't have to do this," Sam protested weakly.

"Shut up. I'm feeling all chick-flicky and I wanna help. Don't ruin the moment."

Sam chuckled. "Ok. Thanks, man."

Dean began his massage of Sam's shoulders, starting off gently. His brother's muscles were like rocks, completely tense.

"Relax, Sam. Breathe out and let your shoulders go limp, ok?"

Sam complied, exhaling and letting his body relax. Then he let out a groan as Dean's fingers found a particularly sore spot on his left shoulder.

"Ok, easy. Let me work on that for a minute," Dean said, concentrating on that area.

He soon felt the knotted muscle begin to loosen and so did his brother.

"God, that feels good. Where in the world did you learn how to do this?"

" ‘Bout a year ago I spent some time down in Georgia, getting rid of a nasty poltergeist for a massage therapist. He - uh, she taught me a few things." Dean tensed at his slip-up, but then relaxed at Sam's reply, his brother not having picked up on it.

"Well I'm damn glad she did."

"Less talking, more relaxing, headache-boy."

He felt Sam take another breath and let it out slowly and Dean continued, moving up Sam's neck, his thumbs moving in circles right behind his brother's ears.

"Ah, yeah, right there," Sam twitched when Dean touched behind his left ear.

Dean pressed his thumb in a little harder there and let it work the spot. He tried to ignore that his other hand was caressing, more than massaging, the smooth column of his brother’s neck.

Back down to Sam’s shoulders went his hands, Dean unable to look away as his fingers gently kneaded the oil slicked skin. Sam’s body was warm beneath his touch. Dean swallowed and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"Mmm…yeah," Sam sighed, and Dean took a stuttering breath as his brother’s body tilted backwards toward him just slightly. The muscles grew even more pliant beneath his fingers and Dean knew Sam was falling asleep.

Sure enough, a few moments later Sam slowly sagged back against him, eyes closed. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he held his brother. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Sam’s hair. He had to stop, he had to stop…

Just then Sam’s head lolled to the side and he jerked awake, sitting back up.

"Oh man, sorry," Sam apologized, eyes blinking.

"N--" Dean cleared his throat and tried again. "No, it’s Ok. You’re tired. How’re you feeling now?"

Sam turned his head slowly from side to side and rotated his shoulders. "Wow, that really helped, Dean, thanks." He rubbed his left temple. "The pounding’s still here, but I’m relaxed enough now to close my eyes and fall asleep."

Knowing this could only end in disaster, but helpless to stop himself, needing to hold his brother in his arms again, Dean scooted up the bed, resting his back against the headboard and spread his legs open. "Come up here," he gestured.

Sam gave him a soft smile. "Dean, I’m not ten years old anymore and miserable with the flu. You don’t need to hold me till I fall asleep."

"You don’t feel good, right?" Dean countered. "So get up here already. You’re ruining the moment again."

Sam smiled and crawled up the mattress between Dean’s legs, then turned around and settled himself against Dean, his back against Dean’s chest, his head in the curve between Dean’s neck and shoulder. 

Dean brought his left hand up to rub soothing circles against Sam’s temple. Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hurts bad, huh?" Dean asked.

"Imagine taking an ice pick and stabbing it in your eye, over and over again, for like, twenty-four hours straight."

"Shit. I think I’d rather have a hell hound bite me or something."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I think I’d take that, too, right about now."

"Sorry, no hell hounds handy at the moment. You’ll have to just make do with me."

Sam turned a soft gaze upon him. "That’s Ok. I don’t mind."

Dean bit the inside of his lip, holding the gaze for the span of several heartbeats before saying, "Enough yakking, Sammy. Close your eyes and go to sleep, Ok?"  
 

Sam stared at him for a long moment before turning his head and letting his eyes fall closed. Dean swallowed, then turned his attention back to relieving Sam’s pain.

Ten minutes later the younger man’s body had gone completely limp against Dean, finally asleep. Tired himself, Dean let his hand fall from Sam’s temple and loosely wrapped both arms around him. Dean closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the top of Sam’s head, letting sleep claim him as he thought, I know it wrong, but holding him feels so damn right. Shit. I am so fucked up.

~~~~~~

Dean was in that hazy in-between state of not quite asleep but not quite awake, either. Eyes still closed, he floated there, content. He felt a warm body in his arms, knew it was male by the feel of the muscles and the flatness of the chest. The side of his face was nestled against soft hair and he nuzzled deeper into the soft strands. One arm tightened around his male companion, pressing him closer while his other hand slowly stroked up and down the hard planes of his chest and stomach, dipping lower, just under a waistband. His companion stirred at the touches and pushed back against him, his hand flexing against Dean's leg. Dean drew in a long breath and felt himself begin to harden…

"…dean…"

At the sound of Sam's voice, Dean's eyes snapped open and he froze, instantly fully awake, heart hammering in his chest. He suddenly realized where he was and who it was in his arms. And how could Sam not feel the hardness pressing into his lower back?

Terrified, Dean attempted to extract himself from behind Sam, before anything could be said. He needed to put some distance between them. But Sam's arms came up to hold his, halting his movements.

"No…don't go," Sam said softly.

"Sam, I--"

"Why did you stop?"

Dean couldn't possibly have heard him right. "What?"

Sam turned his head so that he was looking right at Dean. His voice was quiet. "Why did you stop holding me at night when we were kids? When I had a nightmare? After I turned 13 you just stopped. Do you remember?"

Remember? Dean sighed. How could he forget?

~~~~~~

Dean honestly couldn't recall a time when he didn't climb into bed behind his little brother and hold him close whenever he had a nightmare, or just couldn't sleep, or was cranky and unhappy with the flu. It was just something automatic, the need to take care of Sam, to protect him. And he took his duty seriously. Ever since their father had placed baby Sam in his arms that fateful night.

Then he read an entry in his father's journal, just seven months ago, when he disappeared and left the book in Sam and Dean's care. His father had written that after their mother's death, he would wake every morning to find Dean inside the crib with baby Sam, Dean's arms wrapped around his little brother, like Dean was trying to protect him from whatever was out there in the night.

Another entry stated that Sammy cried all the time, but now that he and Dean shared a bed, both were finally sleeping through the night.

And it was true. Dean always did sleep better when Sam was beside him and knew the same went for his brother. The bond they shared with one another, their closeness…Dean didn't think it could ever be broken.

But then, in what seemed to happen in the blink of an eye to Dean, his little brother suddenly went from Sammy, a chubby 12 year old, to Sam, a tall, lean teenager, who was fast turning into a beautiful young man every day.

And Dean started looking at Sam in a very un-brotherly like way.

He knew it was wrong. Knew it was sick and twisted. He _knew_ it. But he couldn't stop.

Dean was 17, at the height of sexual experimentation, and he found that he was attracted to the male body. Women were great, don't get him wrong, but there was just something about the hard planes of a man's body, the feel of a penis in your hand or mouth and thrusting into a tight, hot channel. You could be rough and hard with a man, not having to hold back and be gentle like with a woman. Men knew what other men liked, plain and simple. And Dean liked being with men.

As much as he tried to deny it, his attraction to his brother grew. And how could it not? He was with Sam 24/7, stuck in the back of a car for hours on end or in a motel room or hunched together in the dark, on a hunt. In constant close contact, torturing Dean with every brush of a hand or squeeze of a shoulder.

Then one night Sam walked into the small room that he and Dean shared in the tiny apartment. They'd been living here for a short while, so that Dean could graduate high school.

Sam had just come from the shower, a towel wrapped low on his hips, droplets of water still clinging to his skin. He walked past Dean, who was lounging on his bed, reading a muscle car magazine, and went to his dresser. He simply pulled off the towel and tossed it in the corner of the room.

Growing up a Winchester, modesty was not a word you knew the meaning of. You lived out of a car or in a cramped motel room, sharing a bed, changing in front of one another or taking a leak out in the woods together. 

Dean's breath caught in his throat as he watched his naked brother rummage around looking for his boxers. He watched the play of muscles under Sam's smooth skin, along his shoulders and back, saw how the constant training their father put them through was making an impact on the teenager's still growing body. Though at nearly fourteen, Sam was almost as tall as Dean already. 

He continued to watch as Sam turned slightly sideways, giving Dean a glimpse of Sam's flaccid penis. He swallowed, wondering what it would feel like to hold his brother's erection in his hand, or what he would taste like.

God what was _wrong_ with him?? This was sick! He was supposed to protect his brother, take care of him, not fantasize sexually about him! It was a betrayal of the trust that Sam had in him. Disgusted with himself, unable to stop these thoughts, Dean flung himself off the bed and left the apartment, not returning till much later that evening. But the time alone had done nothing to ease his turmoil.

And as if Fate was conspiring against him, Sam chose that evening to have a nightmare. 

Dean heard his younger brother moving restlessly in the bed next to his, small distressed noises escaping from his lips. Moving on auto pilot, Dean rose from his bed and crawled in behind Sam. Still mostly asleep himself, Dean pulled his brother back against him and rubbed his chest gently, calming him. Sam settled fairly quickly and relaxed against Dean, never having woken up. 

And before Dean could contemplate that sleeping with Sam might be a bad idea after the events earlier that night, his eyes closed and he followed his brother into slumber…

 

Sam was kissing him. 

Sam was kissing him and Dean's heart was trying to pound it's way out of his chest. Finally, finally…

He tasted of honey and sunshine, his lips soft against Dean's. Then Sam's mouth was opening and their tongues touched, tentatively at first, then more firmly. Dean moaned into the kiss, the sensation of his tongue sliding against Sam's shooting straight to his groin. Their heads slanted, the kiss deepening, and Dean felt his cock grow impossibly harder, straining against the front of his boxers, aching for release.

Dean felt Sam's hand start to move, trailing down Dean's chest with maddening slowness, nails scraping gently across his skin until it reached his waistband.

Dean pulled back from the kiss, panting, resting his head against Sam's. "Please…touch me, Sam…"

Sam smiled softly, then his hand was inside the fabric, dipping down lower, until his hand was encircling Dean's hard length. The older Winchester's moan was low and deep as the younger one began stroking him, his thumb sliding over the head, spreading the wetness he found there.

"Oh god, Sam…Sam...plea--"

And Sam's mouth was back on his, swallowing Dean's words and Dean knew he couldn't last much longer, overwhelmed with such intense pleasure it bordered on pain. He could do nothing but close his eyes and let the sensations sweep him away.

He couldn't stop his hips from pumping, thrusting up into Sam's grip, pressure coiling in the base of his spine. And suddenly he was there, his climax slamming into him, and he saw stars…

 

The intensity of his orgasm pulled Dean forcefully from his dream and he gasped, his eyes flying open. Disorientated, he looked down to find himself still in Sam's bed, pressed tightly against his brother's back, one hand on Sam's hip, the evidence of his wet dream coating the inside of his underwear.

Mortified, sickened by what he had just done, Dean scrambled away from Sam as quickly as he could and threw himself onto his own bed, facing away from his brother. 

As he lay there in the cooling wetness of his perversity, Dean cried, hot tears of shame running down his face.

He never again slept in the same bed as his brother.

The next time Sam had a nightmare it took all of Dean's willpower not to hold his brother. Instead, he simply rose from his bed and gently shook his brother awake and returned to his own bed. He saw the confusion in Sam's eyes, but he said nothing, and Dean offered no explanation. 

The years went by and although Dean's attraction for his brother only strengthened as Sam matured, he kept it well hidden, inside his dreams. And if the male companionship he sought out happened to have hazel eyes and shaggy brown hair, he didn't analyze it too deeply.

Then Sam was leaving and Dean was torn. He knew Sam wanted him to ask him not to go, and on one hand Dean wanted to. He never wanted to be apart from his brother. On the other hand, though, perhaps the time apart would rid Dean of his perverse attraction to Sam.

In the end, Dean said nothing and Sam left.

Now, four years later, Sam was back in his life, and from the moment Dean wrestled with him on the floor of Sam's apartment, Dean knew the separation had done nothing to ease his desire for his brother.

And now here he was, in Dean's arms…

~~~~~~

"Dean?"

The older Winchester blinked, came back to himself from his memories. He looked down at Sam, waiting expectantly for an answer.

Dean looked away, his gaze on the window. "You weren't a kid any more, Sam. You didn't need me."

Sam reached up and turned Dean's face back toward him. "I may not have been a kid, Dean, but I will _always_ need you," he said with quiet intensity.

Dean averted his gaze once again. "Sam--"

"And you're a liar."

Dean looked back at his brother, feeling his face grow warm. "What?"

Sam twisted, sitting up and turning around, straddling Dean's waist. His hands were on Dean's shoulders, thumbs lightly stroking Dean's neck. "I may have only been thirteen, but I figured out pretty quick what was going on with you," Sam told him. "I was confused at first, though," he continued. "Puberty was hitting me hard, my hormones were outta control and my body was changing." 

Sam paused and leaned in closer to Dean. "And I realized that my hero worship for you had changed into something more." 

He caressed Dean's shoulders. "I felt you that night, you know. The last time you slept with me. You were dreaming, weren't you? You were squeezing my hip and it woke me up." 

Sam looked down Dean's body, then back up again, pressed himself closer to his brother. His voice dropped lower. "You were hard and pushing against me." He rocked his hips slightly, and Dean sucked in breath at the movement, his brain desperately trying to keep up with this sudden turn of events.

"You made this sound when you came," Sam went on, his voice now a husky whisper. "And it got _me_ hard. I wanted you to touch me so bad…"

Sam's face was only inches away from Dean's, his hazel eyes dark, his breathing a bit uneven. Dean's hands seemed to move of their own volition, sliding slowly up Sam's legs before setting on his waist, his fingers brushing Sam's bare skin above his waistband.

"Yeah," Sam breathed, eyes sliding shut as he closed the last few inches between his lips and Dean's.

But just before they touched, Dean regained control of himself, the realization of what they were about to do slamming into him like a freight train, and he pushed Sam back.

"Wha--" Sam's eyes reflected his confusion. "What's wrong? I know you want this, too, Dean…"

"Oh, god, Sam," Dean groaned. "I do. I want this so bad." He swallowed. "But we _can't_. It's _wrong_ , Sam. I know our family is fucked up, but this…this is beyond even us."

Dean saw a flash of anger in Sam's eyes. "Wrong? Wrong for _who_? Other people? Fuck them! Were they raised the way we were, Dean?"

He sat back a bit. "We were brought up in such an insular way. Just me, you and Dad. Always moving, never staying in one place long enough to really make friends, meet other people. And pretty soon we didn't even try to form an attachment with anyone. What would be the point? We knew we’d be gone in a week, a month. All we _ever_ had was each other. 

"The bond we have…Is it really any wonder that our feelings for each other changed into something else? This is right for _us_. And you know it." He reached and put a hand on the side of Dean's face. "I've watched you struggle with this for too long, and it's tearing you up. Don't fight it anymore, Dean. Please." 

Sam's voice broke on the last word, and it was Dean's undoing. His throat worked, but no words would come forth. All he could do was cup a hand behind Sam’s head and draw his brother to him.

Then their lips touched, gently, for the first time. Sam really did taste like honey and sunshine.

The kiss was brief, just enough to let them know this was really happening, that they were really doing this. They pulled apart to look each other in the eyes. And Sam's were dark, darker than Dean had ever seen them and he knew his own must mirror them. Dark with desire, with wanting, now that they'd had a taste.

Now that they had taken the first step, Dean felt free of the restraints he had placed upon himself. He claimed his brother's lips for another kiss, needing more than that first brief encounter. This kiss grew quickly, both brothers giving in to feelings and emotions locked away for too long.

Dean parted his lips, encouraging Sam to do the same, and the younger man complied. Dean moaned softly as their tongues tentatively touched and a jolt of pure desire shot straight to his groin. His hand came up and tangled itself in Sam’s hair, pulling his brother even closer.

Dean tipped his head and deepened the kiss, his hand reaching out to touch Sam’s bare chest. The younger man gasped at the contact and tugged at Dean’s shirt as he leaned sideways, moving off of Dean, wanting them to lay next to each other.

Dean lay on his back, with Sam half on top of him, their legs entwined, the heat of their erections pressing into each other. Dean moved his hand to the back of Sam's head, urging his brother to lean in for another kiss. 

Sam brought his head down and kissed his brother deeply. Dean moved his hand down Sam's back, to wrap his arm around him, and pulled a little to get Sam to lay fully on top of him.

Sam went with the motion and rolled his body over, covering his brother. Dean moaned deeply as their groins came in contact with each other and their erections touched through their thin cloth barriers. Dean put his hands on Sam's waist and pushed up, wanting more friction, and sucked in a breath as he felt Sam start to move against him.

He lifted his hips slightly as Sam pushed his down, setting up a rhythm soon to push them both over the edge. They pulled apart slightly, breaths coming in soft pants, their foreheads resting against each other.

Sam closed his eyes. "Dean, Dean…"

Summoning up all his willpower, Dean urged his brother to stop. "I need to feel you," he whispered roughly.

Sam nodded and lifted up the bottom of Dean’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping it to the floor. Next were the boxers. Dean slid his hands underneath Sam’s waistband and pushed them slowly down. Sam kicked them the rest of the way off, and over the end of the bed. Then his hand was on the waistband of Dean's boxers. Dean lifted up his hips and Sam slid them off, tossing them to join his own on the floor. 

Eager to be close to each other now that there were no barriers, the brother’s bodies came together once again. Heat exploded as their naked flesh finally touched, and they clung to one another, the evidence of their arousal pressed tightly together.

Dean began to move against Sam, rubbing his erection against his brother’s, eyes shut, his head buried in Sam’s shoulder. "Oh god, Sam…" Dean panted.

"Dean! Oh god, please, Dean, wait…I --I want…"

Dean breathed into Sam’s ear. "What, Sam? What do you want? Tell me…"

Sam’s voice was rough when he spoke his need. "I want you in me, Dean. I want you in me."

Dean’s eyes went wide and he felt his erection harden even more at the mental image Sam’s words conjured up. 

"Jesus, Sam," Dean groaned deeply, then rolled them over so he was on top. "Have you ever…?"

Sam gave a small shake of his head.

Dean’s dick throbbed. He was going to be Sam’s first. Jesus Christ. He bent down and whispered huskily in Sam’s ear. "I'll make it good for you, Sam, I swear."

He felt a shudder run through Sam’s body as he claimed Sam’s mouth for a hard, deep kiss. When lack of oxygen finally forced them apart, Dean slid down his brother’s body. 

He kissed his way down Sam’s neck, to his smooth, hairless chest. As his mouth moved over one side, his hand came up to caress the other, encountering a flat nipple.

"Mmmm…" Sam breathed at the touch.

Encouraged, Dean tentatively licked the nub, which began to harden into a tiny peak, as Sam sighed, "Yesss…"

Bolder now, the Dean covered one nipple with his mouth as his fingers teased the other to hardness.

"Ahh, Dean…" Sam smiled, as he closed his eyes.

Dean continued to play with his brother’s nipples, licking and sucking on them, getting more turned on by the moment at Sam’s soft moans. Finally he moved lower, and Sam gave a protest at the loss of sensation. Dean kissed and licked his way down his brother’s flat stomach.

His destination reached, Dean raised his head to look at his brother’s rock-hard erection. His penis was standing slightly up from his body, the head redder than the shaft, where a small drop of liquid was leaking from the slit.

Dean ached to take it in his mouth right now, to hold it in his hand and pump the shaft. But he controlled himself for the moment, instead fumbling in the sheets for the bottle of baby oil. He moved to the side of his brother and told him, "Spread your legs, Sam, and raise up your knees."

Sam nodded and did as he was asked, his breath quickening in anticipation. Dean moved between his brother’s spread legs and flipped open the cap to the oil. He coated the fingers of his left hand and put the bottle to the side.

"I need to get you ready for me, Sam. I don’t want to hurt you," Dean explained.

Sam nodded again. "Dean…please…just touch me…"

Dean let out a groan at Sam’s request, leaning over, right hand braced on the bed beside his brother…and ran his tongue up the length of Sam’s cock, following the thick vein. He swirled it over the tip, through the liquid there, and Sam’s taste exploded across his tongue. He put his mouth over the head and sucked, pressing his tongue first into the slit, then right behind the head.

His brother gave a deep moan at the sensation and he blindly grabbed at Dean’s shoulder.

"More, Dean…"

Dean gladly complied, and began moving his head up and down, sucking Sam’s cock. The younger man cried out, arching his back, pressing his head into the pillow, eyes tightly closed. "Ohhh…feels so good, Dean, feels so good…" 

Spurred on by Sam’s reaction, Dean raised up slightly and moved his hand from the bed to grasp the shaft of his brother’s cock. He combined pumping the erection with sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip. As Sam's breaths came in short pants, Dean placed the fingers of his left hand against his brother's opening.

He lifted his head from Sam's erection, but continued to slide his right hand up and down it. Dean placed his left index finger against the puckered muscle, pushing in slightly.

"Ok, Sam, just one finger…" Dean told his brother as he slid in the oil slicked finger.

Sam jerked, but then relaxed. "Ohhh, yeah…" Sam breathed in pleasure as Dean's finger moved all the way inside him.

Dean coordinated pumping his brother's erection with sliding his finger in and out of Sam. Sam closed his eyes and clutched the bed sheets as his excitement grew, and soon he was pushing up into Dean's hand and pressing down onto Dean's finger.

Dean swallowed deeply as he watched his brother's arousal continue to grow, trying desperately to ignore his own rampant erection. "Yeah, Sam, that's it," he encouraged. "Ok, two fingers now…" he said, as he placed another finger against Sam's entrance.

Sam faltered and grimaced slightly as his opening was stretched wider. "It's all right, Sam," Dean soothed him, "Don't tense up."

His brother nodded and Dean leaned over to suck Sam's erection to distract him from the discomfort. It worked, and Dean was then pushing two fingers in and out of Sam, opening them up a bit in a scissors motion to further stretch the muscle.

The two fingers and Dean's mouth was to be Sam's undoing. His hips began to raise up again and Dean relaxed his throat, letting Sam slide in and out, as he alternately bared down on Dean's fingers. Sam's hands rose up to grip Dean's short hair, on each side of his head. Then his motions began to become erratic, his breathing coming in short gasps, and Dean knew his brother's orgasm was moments away.

"Dean," Sam panted, "Oh, shit, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come…"

And then with a cry, his climax was upon him. Warm streams of Sam's semen pulsed down Dean's throat and across his tongue, and Dean swallowed eagerly. Sam's hips continued to make small pumping motions as he came in Dean's mouth, until he was spent. His hands fell weakly from Dean's head, his legs sliding down onto the bed, and a final shudder passed through his body.

Sam moaned as Dean slowly let his brother's cock slip from his mouth and slid his fingers out of Sam's body. Dean was practically shaking from holding off his own orgasm, his body screaming at him to come when his brother did, but he denied himself. He knew waiting until he was inside Sam would be the most incredible experience he would ever have.

He needed to bury himself in Sam _now_ , but Dean surged up the bed, covering his brother’s body, to kiss him long and deep, letting Sam taste himself on Dean's tongue. Sam returned the kiss with equal passion, embracing Dean and pressing their bodies together, Dean's erection pressing into Sam's stomach.

Sam pulled back from the kiss to whisper hoarsely, "Now, Dean, please…"

Dean's breath caught at the request and he nodded. "Turn over for me, Sam, on your other side."

Sam rolled over, his back now to Dean. "Now slide your top leg up, bend your knee," Dean told him.

Sam bent his leg as Dean grabbed the bottle of baby oil, liberally coating his erection. He blew out a breath and lay down behind Sam, his chest against Sam's back. Taking hold of his cock, he placed the blunt head against Sam's opening and started to slowly push in.

Sam sucked in a breath at the pressure.

Dean kissed his brother on his neck. "It's Ok, Sam, just relax," he soothed him. "I'm almost in, I'm almost…oooh, god…"

And with a final push, the head of Dean's penis breached the tight ring of muscle and he was inside his brother.

Inside. His brother.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, willing himself not to climax right then. Both he and Sam's breaths came out in short pants.

"Are…are you Ok, Sam?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm all right. It feels…good."

"Then how 'bout this?" Dean whispered, pressing in with one slow, smooth motion with his cock until he was completely inside Sam.

"Ahh!" Sam cried out in pleasure. "Oh god, Dean…"

Dean pressed his body against Sam's. "Tell me," he breathed. "Tell me how it feels, Sam."

"It's good, Dean, it's so good." Sam answered. "I feel so full. I can't believe you're in me…"

"I can't believe it either. You're so hot and tight. Oh, god…I need to move, Sam, I need to move…"

"Do it, Dean…"

With Sam's answer, Dean moved his hips back, sliding nearly all the way out of Sam, until just the head of his penis remained inside, and then back again, burying himself once more.

The brother’s cries of passion and desire mingled in the darkness as they moved together again and again. Harder. Faster. Deeper. Dean held Sam to him tightly and Sam lay his head back against Dean's shoulder, eyes closed.

Finally, it all became too much for Dean. His smooth motions faltered as his climax rushed up to meet him. His hips pushed harder into Sam in jerky thrusts.

"Sam…oh fuck, Sam…"

"Come inside me, Dean…I wanna feel you," Sam encouraged him.

With a deep groan at Sam's words, Dean pushed into his brother one more time. Then his orgasm was upon him, the sweet rush of release. It ripped through him like lightening, graying out his vision and he saw stars in front of his eyes. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. He felt himself pulsing inside Sam, filling him with his warm semen. The sensations rolled over him like waves, until he was spent, sagging against his brother, his breath harsh on Sam's neck.

But it wasn’t enough. How could it be, this first time?

Dean slipped from Sam’s body and his brother rolled to face him, their mouths crashing together. They kissed hungrily, hands gripping hard enough to leave bruises, trying to get impossibly closer to each other. 

"More," Sam growled, pushing his newly hardened cock into Dean’s stomach. "More…"

Dean’s voice was rough with need when he spoke. "Do it, Sam. Fuck me."

Dean could almost see the breath catch in Sam’s throat as he gave Sam the bottle of baby oil. Sam nodded, pressing his mouth hard against Dean’s, before moving his body slightly away from him.

Dean swallowed deeply, his heart thumping madly in his chest as he rolled over on his side, sliding his top leg up. He heard Sam open and close the bottle of oil and then his brother was pressed up against his back.

Sam slid his oil-slicked hand slowly up Dean’s bare leg, while he placed hot, wet kisses on Dean’s neck and shoulder.

"…yeah…" Dean moaned as he pushed his hips down, shuddering as his overly sensitive cock slid along the sheets. "I want you, Sam," he pleaded.

"I know, I know," came the whispered reply, as Sam’s finger found the puckered muscle of Dean’s entrance.

When Dean’s hips moved backwards, Sam gently pushed in. Dean sucked in a small breath, as the finger slid all the way in.

"Oh yeah, Dean…" Sam whispered.

"Ahhh, Sam…it feels good…" Dean breathed. "More…"

Dean felt his brother nod, and a second finger joined the first. Dean pressed eagerly back onto his brother’s fingers. He loved this feeling of fullness, of being penetrated.

Sam stretched his brother for another long minute, kissing Dean’s neck and shoulder again. Finally, Dean reached his limit.

"No more, Sam, please…I want you in me."

Sam smiled, and slowly slid his fingers from inside Dean. "Stay there," he said, reaching for the oil once again.

But Dean shook his head, rolling onto his back. "No…like this," he replied, bending his legs at the knee and spreading them apart. "I want to see your face."

Sam swallowed and nodded. "Yeah…"

Dean shivered at the timbre of Sam's voice, and his heart speeded up in anticipation of what was to come. He watched as Sam coated his erection with the baby oil, and then his brother was leaning over him, one hand braced next to Dean's head, the other on his cock. Dean swallowed and licked his lips, then raised his legs up, wrapping them around Sam's waist. This tipped his hips up, and Sam guided his erection to Dean's entrance.

Dean had a moment to feel the heat of Sam's cock as it rested against his opening, then his brother was pushing in, pressing against the muscle. Dean gasped at the spike of sharp pain that ran through his body as the head of Sam's cock breached him. Then it was gone, and he felt himself opening, bringing Sam inside him.

He cried out at the penetration, at the feeling of fullness, at the overwhelming sensations surging through him. By the time Sam was buried completely inside him, Dean's breaths were coming in short pants, his heart slamming against the inside of his chest.

Like he had asked of Sam, his brother now asked of him, "Tell me how it feels, Dean…"

"Ahh, god, Sam…you're inside me…it's fucking amazing…"

Dean drew in a huge breath as Sam's cock started to slide out of his body, only to move back in again, when just the tip remained inside. Dean felt his dick trying to harden again, as he fought the urge to close his eyes, to sink into the sensations, wanting to watch his brother as they made love.

Soft pants and moans soon filled the room as their bodies moved together again and again. Dean used his legs to press Sam into him harder. While taking his brother had been an incredible experience, _being_ taken was something even beyond that. To have his brother pressing him down, entering him… And looking up into Sam's eyes, so dark with arousal, Dean knew his brother was excited at being on top, at making love _to_ Dean.

"Oh god, Dean…" Sam bent forward as far as he could, his chest touching Dean's, to kiss his brother deeply.

The new position changed Sam's angle of penetration and Dean cried out, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. "Fuck! Do it again, Sam!"

Sam pushed in again, rubbing Dean's prostate and Dean cried out once more, wanting so desperately to come again. 

"Sam," Dean panted. "Ahhhh, _fuck_ , Sam…" he moaned, feeling his brother move deep inside him over and over. He felt Sam’s hips jerk unsteadily and he locked eyes with him, echoing Sam’s words back to him.

"Do it, Sam. I wanna feel you come inside me." 

Sam groaned deeply, claiming Dean’s mouth for a bruising, teeth clashing kiss, before pushing into Dean one last time.

"Dean!" Sam cried out as his orgasm ripped through him and his semen pumped deep inside his brother. Dean cried out as he felt Sam's penis pulse inside him again and again. His own cock throbbed in response and he gasped as a small stream of fluid leaked from the slit.

They held each other for long moments as their breathing calmed and heart rates returned to normal. Sam slipped from Dean's body and the older Winchester gave a soft moan in protest. Sam moved off Dean and used part of the sheet to clean them up. Then they rolled on their sides, facing each other, one arm around the other.

Sam looked at Dean and smiled, before he started laughing.

"What the hell’s so funny?"

"Looks like you’ve discovered a whole new way to get rid of migraines, bro."

Dean smirked. "Damn. I _knew_ I was good!"

 **THE END**


End file.
